Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition and a color filter formed by using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates a photosensitive resin composition having a high adhesiveness without pre-bake process.
Description of Related Art
In the conventional method of producing a color filter using a photosensitive resin composition, the photosensitive resin composition was coated on a substrate or a substrate having patterns of a light-shielding layer. The coated photosensitive resin composition was firstly subjected to a pre-bake process to form a dried film. And then, an exposing process and a developing process were performed to form a predetermined pattern, so as to form colorful pixels. The methods of producing colorful pixels were disclosed in some methods such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1990-144502 and No. 1991-53201.
Moreover, in the technical field of producing a color filter in recent years, there is an improvement of the decreased production time by using low exposure. As to the requirements of a high contrast and a high color purity of the colorful liquid crystal display (LCD) device, more pigments need to add into the photosensitive resin composition. In such condition, during the production of the color filter, irregular stains occurs on the pixel pattern layer at a finished stage of a water-washing step after a developing process. The irregular stains will cause a potential delay of the subsequent checking process, for raising issues such as the decreased production efficiency.
Furthermore, there are some methods to save more production time. In addition to the use of decreased exposure, an omission of the prebake step is recently developed in this industry field. There is a strong need to develop such photosensitive resin composition that is available to the omission of the prebake step and has excellent properties.
The aforementioned specific photosensitive resin composition was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-180949, which comprised a compound containing epoxypropane and cation polymerized initiator. The photosensitive resin composition could improve the irregular stains and be available to the omission of the pre-bake step.
However, during the omission of the pre-bake step in the pixel process, the pixels formed by the aforementioned photosensitive resin composition were adhered onto the substrate poorly, which was unlikely accepted by the industry field.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a photosensitive resin composition and an application of the same for improving the disadvantages of the adhesiveness during the omission of the pre-bake step in the pixel process.